It Girl
by PrincessKagome18
Summary: Kagome is a famous model and singer but none of her friends know it! Inuyasha and Kagome start to fall for each other, but will they let each other back in the other's heart when InuYasha finds out? InuxKag
1. Two worlds

IT GIRL

"Kagome, hurry up you're gonna be late!" Her mom yelled. She hopped out of bed and took a shower then got dressed. Kagome grabbed all my books and headed out the door. She was walking when I heard my name being called.

"Kagome, Kagome, wait up!" It was her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. She stopped and waited for them. "Hey guys!" Kagome greeted them. They tried to catch their breaths. "So...another day...of middle school?" Ayumi asked. "Oh yeah..." Eri replied to her. They walked all the way up the stairs to school and entered their homeroom. The talked like they always did.

Kagome had long black hair and soft brown eyes. Not very many guys liked Kagome even though she was very beautiful. She always dressed like a 'geek' to hide who she really was on the inside. Kouga and Miroku walked in class almost late like they always were. "Oooo...look its Kouga!" Yuka whispered. The three always wanted Kagome to get a boyfriend, but Kagome found no use for one. "Hey" Kouga approched the four with Miroku behind him

"Did you know that the 'It Girl' is coming to do a photoshoot here in the school?" The 'It Girl' was a gil who lived in Tokyo at the time. She had really long blonde like hair and blue eyes that the guys swore it was like looking into the open sea. Kagome replied, "Duh." Kagome wasn't suprised at this because she was the 'It Girl'. She had been hiding the fact that she would wear a blonde wig and she had contacts that would turn her eyes a bright blue color.

The teacher walked in and told the class to take there seats. Fifteen minutes into class, there was a light knock on the door. The assistant principal walked in. "Professor, we have a new student with us..." she said as a boy with long silver hair walked in "...Class this is InuYasha Takahashi". The class stared at him and he stood there frozen.

* * *

InuYasha's P.O.V. 

Wow alot of people go here and I wish they would stop staring at me like that. The scrauny woman walked around me and said, "Someone will need to show you around." She looked around and pionted to a girl who looked very social but somewhat quiet. InuYasha found her beautiful. "Ms. Higurashi, if you would, please show Mr. Takahashi around and show him to locker 628.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V. 

I got out of my seat and started our tour around the school. We started walking and he asked me what name was. "Kagome..." I answered him. "Kagome, do you have boyfriend?" I stopped in my tracks. I felt my cheeks getting red and I turned around and met his eyes. They were bright orbs of amber. I felt like I was going to melt getting lost in his eyes. I snapped out of my trance "No, guys don't like girls like me..." "Why not? You are so beautiful, smart, kind, and gentle." He stated and Kagome turned from him to hide her face which was getting reder by the second.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. 

Kagome started to walk down the hall again. She stopped in front of her locker. "Hold on I have to check something!" she told InuYasha. "Alright..." he answered her. Kagome grabbed a book that said 'Student Handbook" on the cover. Kagome opened it to the fifth page and handed it to InuYasha. "Read over this and when you understand it, come by this address and I'll explain everything to you." InuYasha took the address it read '8305 Cypress Road (A/N If this is your address I'm sorry but I triend to make it up the best I could)'. InuYasha started to thank her for them but BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP!!!! it was the bell!

Okay now you have to review to find out what happens next!!!


	2. Kagome's house

Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up but I think you'll like it!!!! I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

After School

InuYasha drove in his car looking for 8305 Cypress Road. He came to South Creek neighborhood and he saw many big houses and he spotted Kagome's house.

It was a huge white house on tall hill. He pulled his car up to the front door and he rung the door bell. He looked around the lawn at all greenry surounding the house, it was absolutly beautiful. The door opened and there stood a man in ah black and white suit.

"Hello?" The man had a deep voice and he stood there standing sright up.

"Uh...yeah, I'm InuYasha Takahashi and I-" he was cut off by the man.

"Ah...yes Master Takahashi, Miss Kagome is expecting you, please come in." The man invited him in. InuYasha guessed he was some kind of butler.

InuYasha was stunned by all the marble and the plants in what the man in the suit called the foyer. The InuYasha looked ahead of him to see a long staircase with red carpeting going up the steps. Everything was sparkling.

"Miss Kagome, your visitor has arrived." The butler called to the staircase.

"Master Takahashi, I give you Mistress Kagome Higurashi!" The butler annouced.

Kagome walked down the staircase it a white mini dress with wedged shoes that laced up her leg.

"Hey Yashie!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha's jaw dropped he was drooling over Kagome.

"Wow Kagome...you look amazing!"

Kagome giggled, "Thanks Inu."

"Come with me I have to show you something!" Kagome took his hand and lead him up the staircase.

They entered a room with pink all over the walls so InuYasha guessed it was Kagome's room.

"This is your room?" Inu asked outloud.

"Yupp," Kagome answered.

Kagome sat down on her light pink bed spread. InuYasha studied the room.

"I guess I should tell you so things about school," Kagome came out of the silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You got all that?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh...yeah," InuYasha's head hurt.

InuYasha looked over at the clock 9:37! InuYasha stood up and headed for the door.

"I got to go, its getting late."

"Okay I'll walk you out," Kagome stood up and followed him.

They walked down the Grand Staircase and InuYasha walked to the front door and preeced out.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha turned around, "Yeah."

"Umm...can't wait to see you at school tomarrow!" She saved it.

InuYasha walked back to the doorway and stood very close to Kagome. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and it made her want to melt.

"Thanks for everything," Inuyasha smiled and leaned toward Kagome.

"You're welcome," Kagome whispered.

Kagome leaned toward InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek.

InuYasha was stunned for a while and Kagome blushed lightly.

"Bye," InuYasha hesitated out the door.

"Bye InuYasha," Kagome said.

* * *

Yeah I finished it finally!

I need some help with some idea for my next chapter! Review Please!!!

Luv Ya,

PrincessKagome18


	3. Gimme More

Okay here's the next chapter of It Girl and it will be a couple of chapters to the end. **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Review:**

Kagome leaned toward InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek.

InuYasha was stunned for a while and Kagome blushed lightly.

"Bye," InuYasha hesitated out the door.

"Bye InuYasha," Kagome said.

* * *

Here we go! 

Kagome thought a lot about what had happened that night.

_'He doesn't like me like that. There are a lot of prettier girls than me. I shouldn't like him. He's new and my friends won't like him. Oh Kami, What do I do?' _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looked out her window and closed it. She drew her curtains into their natural position and covered up and fell asleep.

**  
Next Morning**

Kagome woke up and stretched. She took a long, hot shower and got dressed. She was really hating the Thursdays especially since she had to wear her stupid uniform today. It was Uniform Thursday and one of the most dreaded days of the week. She walked down stairs and saw her mom taking on the phone.

"When does she need to be there?"

(pause)

"Okay we'll be right there!"

(pause)

"Thank you, Goodbye" Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone.

"Mom what was all that about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, it was your agent, she needs you in the studio pronto! Go get dressed into something else. I'll call the school and tell them you're sick." Her mom commanded.

"Yes!" Kagome was really excited she didn't have to go to school in her uniform.

Kagome ran up to her room and put her wig and contacts in. She put her clothes on and strutted down stairs. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a low cut baby blue top. Kagome wrapped up her wedge heels and climb in her car.

When they arrived at the studio showed her new song to her agent.

"I LOVE it!" Kagome pushed her into the recording studio.

(A/N: I don't this song)

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (The room)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feel's like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Center of attention ('tention)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Uh-uh)

Cameras are flashing my way dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (Wait)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

(I just can't control myself, oh)  
(They want more? Well I'll give'em more, oh!)

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more (Gimme more, oh yeah)  
Gimme (Uh)  
Gimme gimme more

Ohh, gimme more, gimme more (More)  
Gimme more, gimme more baby  
I just wanna more

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme  
Gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme  
Gimme (Ooh)  
Gimme gimme

* * *

Okay I'm done on this chapter! 

Give me some ideas.

PrincessKagome18


	4. It Girl appearance part 1!

Thanks to all my reviewers: Claire Cooper, Inuyashagrl101, uniqu3s0u7, Moons Fire, inuyashaxkagomeforever, kagome1995, Kagome126!!!

Kagome126 I like your idea!!!

kagome1995 thanks a lot!

inuyashaxkagomeforever thanks for the sympathy! I also like your idea

Inuyashagrl101 You're the best!!

I love all your ideas so I am giving credit to Inuyashagrl101, inuyashaxkagomeforever, and Kagome126!!! These next chapters are there ideas I just write it and add my own spice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

* * *

**Review: **

When they arrived at the studio showed her new song to her agent.

"I LOVE it!" Kagome pushed her into the recording studio.

Gimme gimme more

* * *

Here we go: 

At lunch everyone was sitting around wondering where Kagome was...

"Where's Kagome?" Yuka asked.

"Is she sick?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh Kami! She's been kidnapped!" Eri exclaimed.

"Worse! She's dead!!" Ayumi cried.

"What if she moved?" Kouga worried.

"GUYS!!!! It's okay. She is just sick," Sango explained.

"Yeah, her mom called in and said she has a stomach ache." Inuyasha added.

Miroku, Kouga, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi let out a sigh of relief.

Ayumi began to eat her lunch. Yuka and Eri were whispering and then they turned to the rest of the gang.

"How about if we all show up at Kagome's house and suprise her," Yuka excitedly.

"Great idea!!!" Everyone shouted.

**_After School_**

Kagome got home from the studio and decided to take a nap from all her work. Then she heard the doorbell ring.

_'Was that the doorbell? I let the butler get it...' _Kagome thought as she drifted back in her sleep.

_Ringg..._

_Ringg..._

_Ringg..._

It was Kagome's phone. She answered it with a tired hello.

_'Ms. Higurashi, I am sorry to disturb you, but there are a few of people claiming to be your friends...and one even has dog ears?' The butler muffled on the phone._

"Send them up!"

_'They brought you gifts for your "sickness",' He muffled again._

"Ohhh...I'll just be a minute! Thanks for the info. G'bye!"

Kagome ran into the bathroom and turned the hairdryer on her forhead to make her feel warm and to make her face look pink and flushed. She slipped on some pajamas when she heard a knock on the door. Kagome quickly jumped into bed. When the door opened with all her smiling friends walked in.

"Aww...you poor thing. How are you feeling? Eri cooed.

"If fine with everyone here." Kagome smiled then fakely coughed.

"We brought you some gifts so you can get back on your feet!" Sango said happily.

"You really didn't have to..." Kagome explained.

"We wanted to," InuYasha set down a fuzzy teddy bear on her lap.

Kagome started to blush, but no one could tell. The gang sat down on Kagome's bed and told her about everything that went on.

"Kagome did you remember that It Girl is supposed to do a shoot tomarrow, but you'll probably be too sick to attend school," Ayumi reminded.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," Kagome tried to look sad. _'PERFECT!!!!'_

"They said she might even sing for us!!" Inuyasha was excited.

"She is soooo...BEAUTIFUL!!!" Miroku day dreamed.

"MIROKU!!!!" Sango yelled and slapped him.

Everyone started to laugh. A couple of hours passed and they noticed it was late. They all decided to leave for home.

" 'Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He turned and saw what looked like a revolving wall where Kagome's closet was. He turned and forgot about it.

**_At School the next day_**

"I wonder when It Girl will get here??" Everyone was asking.

The whole student body was outside waiting when suddenly three limos pulled up. One was white and in the middle and the others were black. Everyone started to cheer, even the teachers. Girls had there cellphone pulled out taking pictures. The doors one the black limos opened and five bodyguards hopped out with a handler and an agent. One of the bodyguards opened the door on the white limo and It Girl (Kagome) stepped out in pink mini skirt and a pink tank top with a black half jacket and black peep toe high heels.

The crowd was going crazy. Autographs, pictures, and kisses on the hand took half an hour.

"We LOVE you IT GIRL!" People yelled as she walked by.

Kagome walked inside school and got ready for a little concert at her school.

"Helloooo Shikon High!!!" Kagome greeted over the mic. "I understand I have come here for a photoshoot and a little concert for you guys."

The school went wild and they stood up in their seat getting ready to rock out.

"I have heard that one of my dear friends, Kagome Higurashi could not be here due to a stomach sickness. I have written this song for Kagome after she told me about her special someone," It Girl winked at Inuyasha and everyone 'ouuu...ed'.

"So here's to Kagome and her secret admirier!"

Kaogme (reminder: Kagome is It Girl) turned around because she was blushing madly. The music started and It Girl started to sing:

(A/N: I don't own this song!)

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

(We're in heaven.)

_  
_When Kagome finished the crowd went wild!!!

* * *

And I'm done with this chapter! For staying up half the night...its not so bad!!! 

R&R plz.

PrincessKagome18

MWAH!!


	5. It Girl appearance part 2!

Yeah I know the last chapter was a bit long but this one will be a little shorter. I promise!!! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

* * *

**Reveiw:**

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

(We're in heaven.)

When Kagome finished the crowd went wild!!!

* * *

"Thank you!" Kagome blew kisses to the crowd. 

"It Girl, will be making apperances to the senoir and junior classes," The principal, Mr. Hachiro annouced.

The senoir guys stood up and cheered, including InuYasha and Miroku. Kagome waved at the and flipped her blonde wig at them.

The whole day was crazy. When Kagome did her photoshoot around school, there were crowds of people around her. Kagome loved it!! Then she went into the gym to write a new song with her agent, Kazou

"That sounds good," Kazou exclaimed.

"Ya, think?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah!" Kazou asured.

"Mmm...gathu...mmm...gathu...mmm..gathu...bomp...bomp,bomp...ba-bomp" Kagome and Kazou sang.

"You just have to get the music in you,"

"I need to focus on my identity!" Kagome whispered.

She turned toward Arata (stage manager) snickering about something.

"Are you guys recording this? I have a feeling you are," Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, but only to get the beat down, its coming along great though!" Arata sucked up to Kagome.

"Are you ready?" Kazou asked seeing people lined up at the door ten minutes early.

"No, not just yet!" Arata exclaimed.

"Waiting on you Arata," Kazou mummbled.

"Waiting on you Arata," Kagome whispered.

The girls started to laugh.

"Go for it!" Arata set a mic in front of Kagome.

Kagome sat up on her stool and tapped her foot while she sang.

(A/N: I wrote this myself! No copying[if its even worth copying!.).

_'Girl, you betta watch what you do,_

_Boy, ya betta watch what you say,_

_Cause in the game of love there is only you and me,_

_and if you make a wrong move you'll become...history!_

Everyone clapped for Kagome, even the kids outside as they rushed in to take their seats.

"Hey everyone, I'm here today to answer some of your questions," Kagome yelled over the mic.

Kids raised their hands and Kagome picked them randomly.

"Yeah, do you have a boyfriend?" One guy asked.

"No, not at the moment! I have a huge crush on this one guy but he never gets it," Kagome blushed at the thought of talking about Inuyasha.

"Do you go to school or do you have a tutor?" A junior girl asked.

"I go to school, of course, I use a secret identity and none of my friends have a clue."

The crowd started to talk around and it made Kagome nervous.

Miroku and Kouga pushed Inuyasha up to talk.

"Umm...," InuYasha's sweat dropped, "I have this girl I like and she doesn't know it. We are really good friends and I don't know how to tell her?"

"Well...I would say just to talk to her and see what comes out of it."

Kagome wondered if he was talking about her or another girl, but she let it go.

After a long day, Kagome left school and returned home and stashed her clothes in the hamper and laid her wig on her dresser. She slipped into a white and hot pink bathroom robe. She settled down on her bed when Sango, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka came in.

"SUPRISE!"they yelled.

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome yelled.

"You should have been there today it was amazing! She waved and we even got pictures with her!" Eri shouted.

The girls laughed and then Inuyasha walked in and the girls left except for Kagome.

"You look better!" Inuyasha thinking about what to say.

"HEY!!" Kagome played with him.

"Not like that! You always look beautiful. I meant you don't pale, you look perfect." Inuyasha corrected himself.

"Oh thanks!" Kagome hugged him.

InuYasha spotted a blonde wig, "What's that?"

* * *

What is Kagome gonna say?? 

Take a guess! R&R

PrincessKagome18


	6. Goin' Crazy with the Truth

Thanks to my many viewers!!! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (if I did there would be more episodes). **

* * *

**Review:**

"You look better!" Inuyasha thinking about what to say.

"HEY!!" Kagome played with him.

"Not like that! You always look beautiful. I meant you don't pale, you look perfect." Inuyasha corrected himself.

"Oh thanks!" Kagome hugged him.

InuYasha spotted a blonde wig, "What's that?"

* * *

"Oh it nothing!" Kagome tried to cover up. 

Inuyasha got up to examine it. It was soft, blonde, and shiny almost like the It Girl's hair.

"You know what's funny?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"W...What?" Kagome knew he had figured it all out.

"This wig looks exactly how It Girl's hair was!" he laughed, "You even kind of look like she does, except the blonde hair, blue eyes, and sexy body!"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her as she turned the other way, "I'm just kidding, you have a sexy body!"

"Pervert" Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha was angery.

"Nothing!" Kagome smiled innocently.

Inuyasha changed the subject. _'I have to do this,' _he thought to himself.

"I even asked her an embarrasing question," Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome recalled what he asked 'her', "What?"

Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes and told her everything.

"Who were you talking about?" Kagome asked. All the girls that were prettier than her, so who could it possibly be?

Inuyasha smiled and leaned toward Kagome. He laid his soft lips on her's. Kagome swore time stopped for a mere second.

Inuyasha pulled back, "You."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha then stood up and took her wig and left to hide all her stuff that was in the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," Kagome assured.

Kagome tried to hide everything her wig, her contacts, and her expensive jewerly.

Inuyasha stood outside and remembered the wall of her closet. He walked over to it and pushed on one side, it didn't budge. He decided to try the other side. It slide open! The room was a huge closet full of very expensive clothing. More expensive than Kagome would ever wear. There was a wall for shoes, one for bags, and another for accerories. In the middle was a revolving clothing rack. Above it was a neon siad that read 'It Girl'. Inuyasha heard the bathroom door open and a gasp.

"Inuyasha! Its not what you think!" Kagome worried.

"It's exactly what I think," he turned to Kagome, "You are The It Girl! And you're the one I asked my question. And...And...I thought you told me everything," Inuyasha studdered.

"I'm...I'm sorry! I thought-" Kagome started to cry.

"-NO Kagome, you didn't think!" Inuyasha yelled.

His words hurt Kagome, "Please Inu, I'm sorry, please forgive me!!!" She begged.

"I don't know Kagome, I'll talk to you later," Inuyasha stormed out the door.

Kagome started to cry so she sat on her bed and started to write a song.

(A/N:I don't own this song either.)

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
'Cause the feelin that I feel within no other man  
Would ever make me feel so right

It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me  
Right next to me  
And I miss the way you hold me tight

I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world for you  
I'd do anything

That's right baby  
I'm goin' crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me  
I'm in love with you (baby)

That's right baby  
Im goin' crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me  
I'm in love with you (baby)

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak  
Can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me  
And you want me  
And you miss me  
And you love me  
I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you  
Put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you  
Crazy over you I'm calling  
Callin' out to you  
What am I gonna do?  
It's true no frontin'  
It's you ain't no other  
I can no longer go on without you  
I just break down (down)

I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world for you  
I'd do anything

That's right baby  
I'm goin' crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me  
I'm in love with you (baby)

That's right baby  
I'm goin' crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me  
I'm in love with you (baby)

After this, she emailed it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha recieved it and read all of it. He shut down his computer without replying to her and decided to sleep on it. Kagome cried herself to sleep.

UNTIL...

* * *

Yeah, I know it was a little sad, but it will get better. I promise! 

If you wanna know how it ends R&R!!!! Or you'll never see it! (Well, maybe)

PrincessKagome18


	7. A Close One

I know people are PMing me and saying they need to see this chapter!!! Okay here it is! And If you want a new chapter just PM me and I'll get it up for ya! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!**

**

* * *

**

**Review:**

Inuyasha recieved it and read all of it. He shut down his computer without replying to her and decided to sleep on it. Kagome cried herself to sleep.

UNTIL...

Here we go!

* * *

Kagome heard a soft ticking noise. It wasn't a clock more like a pebble hitting her window. Kagome slowly got up and wiped of the tear trails and went to the window. She peered into the night and then she saw a girl. The mysterious girl looked to be about Kagome's age. 

The girl cried out to her, "Kagome! We need to talk, NOW!" The girl comanded.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

The girl shined her flashlight in her face, it was Sango.

"SANGO!!" Kagome shouted loudly.

"SHHH..." Sango hushed.

"Hold on I'm get my ladder," Kagome whispered loudly.

Kagome went in her room and grabbed her rope ladder and threw it down to Sango and Sango climbed up. Kagome turned on her light. And Sango noticed Kagome had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" Sango asked.

Kagome had to go through the whole story again and tell every single little detail. She replayed everything all the way to the e-mail. At the end of everything,. she was crying.

"Oh, Kagome I am so sorry! Wait you are IT GIRL?" Sango was excited.

"Yeah and thanks! Why are you here at two in the morning?" Kagome yawned.

"I needed to know what you and Inuyasha were up to, but...I know now," Sango said.

"You wanna stay here tonight? You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in my closet room," Kagome asked.

"Uhh...okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, come here I'll show you!" Kagome hopped off her bed.

Kagome took Sango's hand and dragged her into the closet.

"Oh my KAMI!!!!" Sango gasped.

"We really need to go to bed," Kagome yawned again and lightly shut the closet door.

"Okay goodnight, IT GIRL!," Sango said.

Kagome laughed, "Goodnight Sango!"

Kagome shut the door and crawled into the bed in her closet and fell asleep.

**_Next Morning_**

"KAGOME!!! WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Sango yelled shaking Kagome violently.

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Kags hurry! We are going to be late for school!" Sango repeated.

Kagome hopped out of her bed and got a quick shower. She slipped on a white tank-top, and green shirt with a low cut neck. She slipped in her favorite jeans and slpped on yellow and brown flats.

"You are looking good this morning!" Sango complimented.

Kagome grabbed her coat as Sango was walking out the door, "Thanks you too!"

**_At School_**

Kagome sat her books down in her first class when Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry I ran out like that," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Oh it's okay, I guess," Kagome mumbled still looking at her books.

"Kagome come on! Don't be like that," Inuyasha put his hands on her waist.

Kagome snapped around, "The only reason you are mad at me is because I'm IT GIRL!!!"

Kagome screamed and everyone turned around to a yelling ebony haired girl. Kagome had realized what she said so loudly.

"I...umm...I...mean," Kagome studdered.

"What she meant was...she is _that girl _that I saw at my house the other day...yeah," Inuyasha looked for something to say.

"Yeah he is right!" Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and muttered, "That was a close one," under their breath.

* * *

Alright here it is! You need to review to get the next chapter!

What do ya think?

PrincessKagome18


	8. He said, She said

I am liking this story so I decided to update it more! A LOT of you reveiwed for this chapter! Thanks to Surien, inuyasahaloves kagome4ever, Loved Forever, silent tears and silent fears, Inuyasha-Girl 101, Kagome126, and of course Inuyashagrl101! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Reveiw:**

**Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and muttered, "That was a close one," under their breath.

* * *

**Inuyasha decided to walk Kagome home after school.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stared straight forward without even glancing at Kagome.

"Oh, okay..." Kagome pulled her head up.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome with his arm in front of her.

"Kagome, I can't go on like this," Inuyasha turned to her, "Kagome I love you!"

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say," Kagome was speechless.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you," Inuyasha confessed.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started.

"-really Kagome I'm sorry," Inuyasha interupted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I have to tell you that I am going to show everyone on Friday exactly who I am!

"What! But I thought It Girl wasn't gonna make any more appearances," Inuyasha was now confused.

"Well, I decided to tell everyone! I mean, its going to get out sooner or later," Kagome set him straight.

Inuyasha and Kagome started walking again and soon made it to Kagome's mansion.

"So what are you planning?" Inuyasha asked with a sexy smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome bit her lip then kissed him.

They said their goodbyes and Kagome ran up to her room and called Sango.

_ringgg_

_ringgg_

_ringgg_

_'Hello?' Sango asked._

"Hey Chica!" Kagome was so excited.

_'What's up?'_

"Well, can you come over in like fifteen minutes?"

_'Oh yeah! Whats's it about though?'_

"You'll see when you get here,"

_'Oh, okay! Bye!'_

"Bye Girl!"

Kagome finished writing a song in her little journal. She couldn't wait to tell Sango about her news.

_Ahhh  
Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh huh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see you touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We do need no more He said, She said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can seew us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
__Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
she said then why ya wating  
no more deliberating  
what you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_Boy actin' if there's no pressure  
He do everthing to get with her  
He say anythind to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it coll but she with it  
She lovin' that face that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh_

_Baby I can see you movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_Baby I can us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you be at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why ya waitin'  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_Uh, what you waitin' for_

_He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waitin'  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they_

_You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more He said, She said_

_You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more He saig, She said_

_Uh_

As soon as Sango arrived, they went over the dance movements.

"This is going to be great Kagome!" Sango was so happy for her, "But are you absolutly, positivley sure you want to do this?"

"I am so sure thatn ever," Kagome assured.

Sango looked at her phone her clock read, 10:47 p.m. "Well you get some rest. We have a big day tomarrow!"

"Okay, night Sango!" Kagome called.

"Night Kagome!" Sango walked down the long staicase and out the front door.

Kagome put her journal on her nightstand and hopped off her bed. She picked out her favorite outfit for It Girl and Kagome. After that she settled in to bed with her silk pjs on.

"This is gonna be awesome," Kagome whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay ya'll got it! 

I bet cha can't wait to get the next chapter, eh?

Review for me to post it!

Lots of Love,

PrincessKagome18

P.S. I don't own any of these songs!


	9. You're ONE in a MILLION

Okay I know I haven't been putting titles and artist to the music I posted so in order: Gimme More- Britney Spears, Goin' Crazy- Natalie, and He said, She said- Ashley Tisdale. Thanks to all my reviewers who want lots more! If weren't for yall this story would have been discontinued a LONG time ago. Thanks!

* * *

**Review:**

**"This is gonna be awesome," Kagome whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**Here it is: 

Kagome awoke early the next morning with a smile on her face. She walked down the staircase to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

"Kagome I got the okay from your principal for It Girl to make another appearance. Are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yes mom, I think everyone needs to know who I really am," Kagome explained.

Kagome mother was a it unsure with her daughter's decision, "Okay, if it makes you happy."

"Mom you're the best!" Kagome hugged her mom and grabbed a poptart fromt he toaster.

Rushing up to her room, she quickly ate and walked into her marvolous closet. She took out a denim skirt and a low cut white top midrift. The shirt read 'sexy' in red letters. She grabbed her wig and fit it on. Brushing it really carefully she made a cute half up-half down do. 'Perfect!' She thought. Grabbing her purse, she kissed her mom goodbye and hopped in her black Hummer stretch limo.

The ride to school was nerve recking and she couldn't turn back now!

"I have to do this," Kagome was more determined than ever.

She pulled up and everyone was in the courtyard staring at the limo. Her escort opened her door and out she crawled out and a sea of students surrounded her.

"It Girl! It Girl!!!! I'm your number one fan," one girl yelled.

"It Girl please marry me," Another guy yelled.

"It Girl!!!! Come on let's go," Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's and led her inside and 'ouuu...'s arose from the crowd. Inuyasha and Kagome ran from the mob of screaming fans and hid inside a janitor's closet.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Inuyasha asked Kagome for another time.

"I can't turn back now," Kagome was worried.

"Okay babe, go out there and show them who you really are," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks," Kagome hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The two walked out into a queit hallway seeing that classes had started. They hurried to the gym hoping the wouldn't be seen. Kagome walked in to see her manger, Kazou, sitting on a stool setting up the mic and making sure it was just for Kagome's height.

"Hey Kagome," Kazou greeted.

"Hello Ms. Kazou!" Kagome hugged her.

Kazou looked at Inuyasha, "And you must be Kagome's hot boyfriend I hear so much about?"

Kagome started to blush, "Yeah, I am," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and smiled.

"Ready to get started?" Kazou asked.

"Yeah, I am so ready! Let's do this!" Kagome high-fived Kazou.

"Alright! Well, they'll be in her in fifteen minutes good luck and I'll see ya later," Kazou started to walk away.

"WAIT!!! Kazou where are you going," Kagome asked.

"Sorry Kags I have to go to the studio. They need me to redesign your platnium album cover," Kazou opened the door.

"Oh, Okay see ya later," Kagome waved.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I guess you could go to the principal to annouce that I am ready!"

"Okay, I see you at the show!" Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and layed a gentle kiss on her lips and left.

The principal came on the intercom,

_'Okay students if you will now make your way to the gym and get ready for our special performance by It Girl!'_

Kagome felt her hands shake and her heart started to pound. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her body was trembling! Kagome looked over at the doors there was all the students we rushing through the doors. She took in deep breaths and go ready to sing.

She sang her first song ('Our Song' by Taylor Swift) on the stool, and after she finished everyone started to clap.

"Alright now It Girl has a big finale for the students. Take it away!" The Principal sang.

"Okay Guys you all know who I am, but exactly who am I?" Kagome (It Girl) asked.

"You're teen pop sensation and you're the prettiest model in the world!" One junior guy said.

"I agree, Yeah me two! You're It Girl," A crowd of senior boys clapped and yelled.

"Yeah, I am a lot of those things, but I want to show you the real me!" It Girl smiled.

Inuyasha came busting through the doors, "I know who you are!"

Everyone gasped.

"Wait," Inuyasha asked the It Girl.

He picked up a mic and looked over at Kazou, which suprised Kagome, "Hit it!"

(One in a million by Bosson)

_You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh _

Sometimes I can't hate you everyday  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

Inuyasha took The It Girl's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. 

_You're one in a million__  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars up above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me dicover all the stars above us_

Inuyasha twirled Kagome with a bright smile.

_I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all my hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone_

Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him.

_I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me_

Kagome looked at the crowd and blushed. Wait, Kagome reconized his voice from somewhere.

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me dicover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're one in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
__You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us_

"No, it couldn't be, not him...," Kagome thought.

_I was cool and everything was possible  
You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible  
Nobody could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and went insane  
__And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go  
I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard  
You know its worth it if ya find your heart_

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and everyone whooed and awwed.

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a liftime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a liftime  
__You made me dicover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million_

Inuyasha pulled off a wig! He had long, silky black hair.

"Oh My Gosh!!! You're him, you're Taja Takahashi! I thought you're voice was familiar!!!" Kagome gasped.

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha smirked.

The crowd, especially the girls, were going wild!!!! Then Kagome pulled of her blonde wig to reveal her ebony hair. The guys roared and the girls kept yelling!

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, Taja Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!!!!" The principal annouced.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and Kagome wrapped her arms around his next. The had a passionate kiss and everyone cheered even the teachers!!!

"I am guessing that's why you won't let me touch your dog ears?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Okay there is one last chapter after this

So review BIG TIME if you want it!!!

lol

PrincessKagome18


	10. In the Private Garden

Unfortunatly, this is my last chapter. 'The Game of Love 3' will be coming out in the middle of February! Thanks to all my viewers and all my reviewers I got alot of advice from you guys so THANKS!!!!

* * *

**Review:**

**"I'm guessing that's why you won't let me touch your dog ears?" Kagome whispered.**

**Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah."**

**

* * *

**

A Month after the big show Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around in a Inuyasha's private acre garden.

"So, TAJA, why didn't you tell me who you were?" Kagome asked.

"For the same reason why you didn't tell me about you," Inuyasha answered.

"So why did you want to go by Taja?" Kagome asked.

"That's what my dad called me when I was small," Inuyasha thought about it.

"AWWW!!!! THAT'S SO SWEET!!!" Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Are you gonna cry again? Please don't cry, you know I don't like it." Inuyasha held Kagome.

"I'm happy, not sad!" Kagome smiled.

Kagome settled down after a short time.

"I can't believe your hair is black! It is so unreal!" Kagome smiled feeling aroung for Inuyasha's ears.

"You know what else is unreal?" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"No, what?" Kagome placed her finger on her chin and went into deep thought.

"The fact that we were both superstars acting like ordinary kids and we found each other," Inuyasha stated.

"I guess it was fate," Kagome smelled a flower.

"Fate, huh? Feh, sure!" Inuyasha was turning red.

"Why are you blushing?" Kagome asked.

"I'm...ummm...I"m not..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome through her arms around his neck and giggled.

"Inu, you amaze me!"

"I know I do" Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss.

Kagome leaned in and before their lips touched she let go and ran into the garden.

"Hey! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome smiled and yelled back, "Because you don't get off that easy."

"Wait Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha ran into the field after her off into the distance...

* * *

Okay this was a very short ending but what do you expect?

I am glad this story is done and again I don't own Inuyasha or any of these songs I included.

Thanks AGAIN!!!!

-PrincessKagome18


End file.
